The Songs of the Heart
by 8mylifebelike13
Summary: Ten songs depicting different aspects of the love between Axel and Roxas.


**Music Meme for Writers**

**1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.**

**2. Put your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.**

**3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.**

**Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.**

"Time to Dance" by Panic at the Disco

Do this, do that, don't do this, make this better. The story of Axel's life. The only thing he knows is his instructions from his parents. Being a child star sucks. And he's not even a child now! Eighteen years old and trying to get into collage behind his parents back.

Then he met Roxas, a seventeen year old kid trying to make it into Juliard and can play a mean violin. A kid who barely follows his parent rules. The free spirit Axel was dying to be.

"We shouldn't be doing this," he whispers into Roxas neck. Roxas groans tangling his arms in Axel's hair.

"Your parents are dicks, you know that?" he all but moans in response.

Axel smirks, "I said that we shouldn't be doing this...not that i didn't want to."

He broke a rule...It felt great.

"Where is Your Heart?" by Kelly Clarkson

Nobodies. Beings without hearts. Searching desperately, clinging to the memories of feeling. Feelings....hope, sadness, fear, love, happiness. The eternal goal, haunting them day and night. Every reminder of their only difference to humans is a cold slap in the face.

Looking for your heart is hard. You need motivation. Axel is Roxas' motivation, because Roxas isn't just looking for his heart, he's searching for Axel's as well.

Roxas does this because he's sick. He's sick of Axel's cold. His cold touch, cold kiss, cold talking, cold anything...and everything...and technically, nothing. He just wants to love, and be loved in return. Roxas knew he could do it, if he just had a heart...just a heart. It's all that's needed.

"Axel...where is your heart?"

"Nine in the Afternoon" by Panic at the Disco

Every morning, just waking up next to Roxas is a blessing. Waking at 9 am sharp (because some people do have to work you know), and just staring at the small blond, usually wrapped up in his dream to notice.

Axel stared, and stared. He starred at the golden hair, gleaming in the sunlight, the nose that crinkled a little when he dreamed, the soft, tan skin sometime's held some dark red hickeys (courtesy of Axel).

Roxas stirred. Axel grinned and kissed him softly, looking lovingly into the bright blue eyes. "Happy morning"

"Sanctuary" by Utada Hikaru

It's hard to feel safe. In a broken city, full of gray, and despair. Sneaking through alleyways trying to reach him, Roxas' sanctuary, his reassurance. He spots him, standing on a corner. Running up to the tall man with red hair, Roxas hugs him...hugs Axel, tightly, refusing to let go.

"I need you," Roxas whispers, feelings of fear leaving him the moment Axel hugs him back. He feels something soft kiss the top of his head, he shudders feeling the love in that one kiss on his hair.

Everything bad, everything unnecessary leaves. Just the two of them, basking in each other's presence, not wanting to leave, not wanting to go back into the real world.

This was there sanctuary, each other.

"I Will Possess Your Heart" by Death Cab for Cutie

"You just gotta know me Rox," the smooth talking teen whispers into the ear of a small blond.

"Ax, come on, I don't love you," Roxas tried to tell the guy, he tried to tell him a message that Axel had stopped listening to a long time ago. Axel was known for thing: He never gives up.

"How do you know?"

"Axel come on, I don't want to hurt you."

"Then you must harbor some feelings toward me?"

"Yes, but-"

Axel kissed him. It was all the encouragement he needed to do so. He didn't care about Roxas' unresponsiveness, it would come. In due time. Axel pulled back grinning, "Just to keep me tided for now, Roxas," He smiled.

Roxas sighed. Normally he'd get away from any creep who tried to kiss him like that...but there was something about Axel...Something good, "Fine. One date to impress me. If I'm not wooed, please just stop bothering me," he pleaded.

Axel grinned, "You'll be in love with me before the night is over, I know it." He walked away grinning, Roxas just needed to spend some time with him, just to be shown that Axel does love him.

---------

"So, Rox, how was the date," Axel was feeling nervous. All the confidence he had, left him about five minuets before picking up his date for the night. He was truly, for the first time in his life nervous and it probably showed.

Roxas knew it of course. He rather thought it was adorable. Maybe that was the reason he didn't respond, maybe that was the reason he stood on his toes to kiss the taller man, and maybe that was the reason he invited Axel for "a cup of coffee".

"I Will Follow You Into the Dark" by Death Cab for Cutie

"Axel, where do we go when we die?" I sighed. I should've known this question would pop up some time. Roxas was Roxas after all. So damn curious about the world around him, and of things he shouldn't be curious.

"Well, we go into this darkness..." I trailed off, I didn't really like the idea of it nor did I wan't to talk about it, or the people I have sent to that darkness.

"Oh," he was silent, and I hoped that that was the end of it. It wasn't, "Hey Ax?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

I reached over and held him tightly, the truth was, so was I, "I'll be there with you Rox." I promised.

8."Hear Me" by Kelly Clarkson

Where is he? The one I'm waiting for. The one I promised.

"Let's meet again in the next life."

"Yeah, I'll be waiting,"

But for who was I waiting for? Who was the man in the black coat? The man that I've known I've loved since I could remember. I remembered fire, not hurting or scaring, but being in the hands of a skilled artist. I remembered hot touches, filled with as much passion and life as the fire that he weld.

Some nights I'm so alone. So lost without him. Please, I just need him. I need him to hear my pleads and just hear me.

I sob in my bed so lost so confused, "Who are you?"

A voice in my head responds, "Axel..."

9. "But It's Better If You Do" by Panic at the Disco

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Now presenting a newer addition: Roxy!" Everyone hoots and jeers at the new one, a young man named Roxy waltzes onto the stage. A man named Axel stars in interest, his green eyes following the blonds exotic movements.

The blonds performance ends, much to the disappointment to all the men in the club.

Axel quietly sips his drink. He sees Roxy walk up to him, in his short black skirt and halter top, both of which he must of collected after stripping them off, "I saw you staring at me," he says with a slight teasing in his voice sliding onto the slightly older man's lap.

Axel smirks, wanting to play the game, "A lot of men where staring at you, Roxy." he replies, hands wrapping gently around the blond sitting on him.

Roxy giggles slightly, leaning forward and beginning to kiss the man's ear, "But none of them looked at me with hungry green eyes." he breathes into the redhead's ear.

Axel's smirk widens, "Wanna get back to my place, and give me a private show?"

Roxy pulls back, blue eyes dark with lust, "What about your wife?" Ah, so he did notice the wedding ring. Roxy's tone suggested he didn't really give a damn about the wife, he just felt like teasing.

Axel takes this as his cue to lean forward and press soft kisses on the stripper's neck, "This is exactly where she wants me." he responds, grinning as the blond begins to moan quietly at Axel's sucking and biting.

10. "Rape Me" by Nirvana

"Come on Axel," Damn him. His purring in my ear make's me want to all but throw him on the table and fuck his brains out.

"Rox, not right now, I have to study," I really, truly did. Even though fucking Roxas did seem better than doing this shit by that dick head of a professor, it needed to be done.

Roxas was not having an of this. He gets in front of me, throwing my book out onto my bed somewhere and climbs right on me. I hold my breath as he starts to _moan_, and _arch_, and even bring his _fucking hand down_, and touch himself _there_, where I want to _touch_ and put my _mouth_ and _violate_ and_ fuck_.

Roxas alway's gets what he wants.


End file.
